1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel sensing device, and more particularly, to a vessel sensing device with automatic amendment function by deducting color noise of the skin surface texture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, the wearable device has property of convenient portability and handy design, and the user can use the wearable device for physiological monitoring while in the gym or the ordinary life. The wearable device is worn on the skin of human body, such as the wrist. The wearable device monitors physical parameters and/or mental parameters by the biological feature sensor. The biological feature sensor can be a vessel sensor. The wearable device utilizes the vessel sensor to sense heart rhythm and breath rhythm of the user and display sensed information on the screen. However, the vessel is located under the skin texture, and precision of the conventional vessel sensor is decreased by skin color, skin roughness and/or fat thickness, so the conventional vessel sensor cannot effectively distinguish difference of the skin texture characteristic and the vessel characteristic cannot be accurately filtered for recognition.